It is known in the prior art to run programs locally on a computing device and to use the locally installed program for changing a document from one format to a different format. Additionally, it is known in the prior art to provide online services through which a user located at a remote location from the service provider can send a document to the service provider for printing at the provider's location. Some online service providers also allow a user to access their service to obtain access to more features of a document. Other service providers allow users to create online accounts, which the users can access for uploading documents in order to convert the documents to a specific alternative format. The user may then receive the converted results back in an e-mail.
However, even in view of these services, users still need a service that allows them to produce documents in a variety of different formats and may desire to do so from various remote locations without the need to install additional software on a computing device. Additionally, a service that includes an automation capability that selectively determines a user's conversion requirements without specific input from the user provides significant advancements and advantages to document conversion processes.